


Sour Gummies Don't Belong in a Marriage Proposal

by BlackRavenDreams



Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Boys In Love, Cute Shiota Nagisa, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nagisa being Nagisa, Romance, Soft Akabane Karma, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams
Summary: Nagisa wants to marry Karma, but what will happen when the redhead finds out about his plan?This was so not how he imagined the proposal to go.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Sour Gummies Don't Belong in a Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I really wanted to post something today, so I decided to publish this! Hope you guys like it!

Karma was more than a little displeased to see that his favorite sweatshirt was missing.

_Not again...This one was custom made, too._

“Nagi, did you steal my black Korosensei sweatshirt?”

There was a confused hum from the other side of the apartment and then a little “oh.” _I swear..._ A shock of blue hair then appeared in the doorway.

Nagisa was flushed red, looking embarrassed at getting caught. “Sorry, I-I wore it on Tuesday. It’ll be in my closet.”

 _He really likes wearing my clothes, doesn’t he?_ Karma raised an eyebrow but then chuckled. There was no way he could possibly stay mad at Nagisa for something so small, even if it happened more often than he would like. “It’s okay. You look cute in my clothes, anyway.”

“Karma!” his boyfriend whined, turning even redder than before. 

“What?” Karma asked, flashing a sweet smile.

Nagisa deadpanned at Karma’s “innocent” expression. “I’m going to go prepare lunch. It’s my turn to cook, right?”

“Yup! I cooked lunch and dinner yesterday.” 

After Nagisa made his way out of the bedroom, Karma walked over to his boyfriend’s closet to get his sweatshirt back.

As he put it on, he was met with the familiar scent of Nagisa’s cologne. _Maybe I’ll buy a Korosensei sweatshirt for him. It’ll be a little surprise. Or maybe he just likes wearing my clothes..._

He was about to shut the closet when suddenly his golden eyes fell upon a worn-looking orange shoebox that he did not remember ever seeing in Nagisa’s closet. While he certainly did not want to invade his boyfriend’s privacy, he was intrigued. What could Nagisa possibly be storing in a shoebox?

Curiosity finally overwhelmed him, and he picked it up and opened it. He found that it was mostly filled with pictures. Photograph after photograph chronicled various moments the two had spent together: dates at various restaurants and movie theaters, the time they had played paintball together, when Karma had been brought in to help Nagisa’s class with their combat training, their trip to Paris last spring...Karma felt his heart warm at the memories.

Under the photographs was a black roll book that he immediately recognized as Korosensei’s. He gave a soft smile as he flipped through the book, his fingers brushing across names that were still so familiar to him, even after several years. _There will never be another place like 3-E. No class would ever share such a bond or learn as much as we did that one year. Thank you for teaching me that we must value life and treat our opponents as equals, Korosensei._

But it was the last object that almost brought the redhead to tears. Hidden in the very bottom of the shoebox, as if Nagisa had done his best to hide it, was a small, black jewelry box. Opening it carefully, he pulled out a beautiful platinum band embedded with three small diamonds forming a _tiny_ , glittering triangle. _Nagisa, you...This..._

A slight blush tinged his cheeks, and he attempted to distract himself from the secret he had accidentally discovered by focusing on cleaning everything up and putting the shoebox back in its place. He could not let Nagisa know that he knew about the ring.

But then an idea occurred to him, and he smiled devilishly.

* * *

A week later, at noon on Valentine’s Day, Nagisa anxiously dug around the shoebox for the ring. _Come on. Come on. I can’t propose to him without it. I made plans!_

His fingers finally wrapped around the jewelry box. Exhaling in relief, he pulled it out of the shoebox and then opened it to admire the ring.

Except the silver platinum band was gone, replaced by the tacky green of a slightly expired sour gummy. 

_THAT RED HAIRED MORON! He couldn’t have..._ “KARMA! WHERE’S THE RING? I KNOW YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!” 

His boyfriend was smirking as he entered the bedroom. “Looking for something, babe?”

The gleam of a ring was visible on the palm of his hand. 

_He really did do this._ “You...Oh god. I’m going to kill you someday.” He gave a little huff as he took the ring back. _This idiot..._ But then the ridiculousness of replacing an engagement ring with a stupid sour gummy suddenly hit him, and he bowled over with laughter. “What am I ever going to do with you?”

Karma laughed, too. “Propose to me, of course. You are going to take me where you planned and then ask me, you know...”

 _Wait, what?_ Nagisa felt heat rise to his face. “You...”

“Let’s go, shall we?”

_Is he ever going to stop being unpredictable?_

Fortunately, Nagisa was glad he did not have someone else come and drive them, because then he would probably be fiddling with the box and having a mini-meltdown. As it was, he put his mind onto the road and let himself slowly get distracted from his nerves.

 _Unfortunately_ , the drive only lasted for half an hour. They stepped outside, and Karma gasped in delight. “Oh my god. You brought me back to the park where we had played paintball?” His gold eyes glittered with the intensity of thousands of stars.

“Yeah, I-I-uh...I thought that it would be nice to come back here.” _Why can’t I be as calm and collected as he is? He seems excited, but what if I say something wrong? I don’t want to disappoint or hurt him._

“It’s perfect, Nagi. Do you want to do something first, or do you want to get over it?” Karma asked soothingly. “Whatever you want to do, I’m fine with it.”

Nagisa gave a little nod and took a shaky breath. “You’re incredible, and I’m not and I just don’t know how to do this...”

“Babe, hey...” Karma hushed, bending down to kiss his nose and laughing softly at how red his face was. “You _are_ incredible, all right? Keep going.”

“Don’t laugh, you idiot!” Nagisa huffed, slapping him lightly on the cheek. Yes, his face was practically on fire. He didn’t need to be laughed at for it. Still, Karma simply held him close for a while longer, their faces close enough for them to feel each other breathe. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just that I’m so, so happy, but I’m a bit nervous as well.”

“Take a deep breath and propose to me already,” he teased lightly, kissing him on the forehead this time. 

“KARMA!”

“I’m waiting ~”

Nagisa felt his face grow even warmer, if that were possible. “Okay, okay.” He inhaled deeply and got down on one knee, ignoring the fact that his jeans would most likely have grass stains on them by the time he was done. He could hear people cheering them on from the distance. “Karma Akabane, you are incredible, and I am so, so lucky to have a wonderful man like you in my life. You are so smart and confident and caring, and you’ve always looked after me in a way that is just _so special_. I can never thank you enough for being here for me whenever I needed you.”

“It’s my duty,” Karma responded with a small bow, looking rather bashful at hearing such praise. 

“Karma!” Nagisa laughed softly. “Let me finish!”

He put on a look of faux seriousness. “Apologies. Please continue.”

 _God, I somehow love this man._ “Every moment we spend together is one that I deeply treasure in my heart, and I so badly want to continue making more memories together.” Nagisa’s eyes squeezed shut. “I-I want us to spend the rest of our lives by each other’s side, because I know I’ll never find another person like you. Will you...Will you marry me?” 

He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see that Karma’s golden eyes were glistening with tears. “Karma, are you...Are you _crying_?” _Did I do something wrong? Please tell me that I didn’t hurt him accidentally._

The redhead sniffed as he took the ring. “Oh god, Nagi. You’re too sweet for your own good.”

Nagisa gave a relieved smile as he stood back up. _So he loved it. Guess I did surprise him, in a way._ “It’s true, though. I would love to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Me too, Nagi. It would make me so happy if we do that.” He immediately corrected himself. “Seeing that we will be getting married sometime soon, we _will_ be doing that.”

Nagisa grinned. _We are really going to do this, aren’t we?_ “I love you, Karma.”

Karma put a hand under his chin and tilted his head before leaning into a kiss. “I love you more.” The redhead kissed him again, and Nagisa then felt him slip cool metal onto his left ring finger.

He looked down to find a band similar to the one Karma was currently wearing, except there was a single ruby instead of three diamonds. It was beautiful, reflecting the golden sunlight and reminding him of Karma’s hair. _It’s...oh god..._

“You’re ridiculous!” Nagisa’s entire body turned red. 

“Yet you decided to marry me, right?” A small, teasing laugh followed this statement. 

He was about to yell at Karma for his apparent obsession with teasing him when a humorous thought entered his mind. “Rio-san's going to flip.”

Karma laughed again, this time more happy than jesting. “So will the rest of our old friends from 3-E.”

Nagisa blinked. “Wait, are we going to invite all of them?”

Karma smirked, and Nagisa had a sudden sense of foreboding. “Are you planning our wedding already, babe?”

“Uh-ah-I...SHUT UP!” 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, his voice a low drawl that made Nagisa’s skin crawl in anticipation. His smile grew even more devilish. “Make me.”

 _Screw you, Karma._ He mustered all the confidence he had. “You are going to regret that when I beat you at paintball. Again.”

“Am I, now? You are so on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! I love hearing from you all!


End file.
